Pokemon Colosseum
by Jamman
Summary: Enter the Colosseum! This story is close based on the RPG Story Mode on Colosseum but has a few twists to keep it flowing. Follow Seth, Anca, Umbreon and Espeon as they search for the truth behind a conspiracy. On Hiatus.
1. Gotta Snagem All!

****

Chapter 1: Gotta Snagem All!

The Orre Region, a desolate landscape that stretches across to the horizon with sheets of white sand and earthen-red stone canyons baked under the blazing sun. As a fearsome Skarmory casts its shadow across the rocky gorges, its steel wings sliding against each other as its iron body begins to warp under the sun's glare, its eyes searching desperately, a dirty construct of iron came into view. Its form was laden with the stench of oil; the sliding shutter-doors rusted under their constant work and windows dirty with the sand that frequently visited in storms. Through the windows, several people were sighted, their heads shaved, their ears covered by a device that ran around the back of their skull and eyes shaded under thin glasses, they wore open, red jackets, baggy black trousers and dark boots. They group stood around, resting as they waited…waited for something; little did they know they'd get their answer.

A boom echoed through the base as the floor shook and threw them about, a hulking beast of a man stepped through a shutter. Gonzap, his scalped head and angry face framed by the tendrils of his unusual eyebrows and moustache, under his red jacket he wore a thin vest that hugged tightly to his muscular frame. His deeply set jaws twitched in the memory of a smile before he spoke, "Seth".

A figure leapt through the smoke and dust that settled around the newly formed entrance, he wore a blue long-coat, dark gloves and padded black trousers that were tucked under the spiked cuffs that held his boots to him. Silver tinted goggles covered his eyes, blocking most of his face from view, his only distinguishing feature being his spiked dirty-blond hair. Beside the figure, a shadow seemed to move, stepping closer, it revealed four padded feet, a thin black body, blood-red eyes that framed shining pupils and several golden rings across its body that framed its form and created bands across its ears and tail.

"Umbreon, give us some light," the dark creature responded with a short growl as the rings on its body glowed, casting a dim light over the room and creating a shine over a particular device. The figure stepped forwards and grinned; held by an iron model of a torso and arm was a navy device that supported the shoulder and the forearm, edged in a reddish-orange that coiled out to snake around the arm as a wire. The figure grabbed the device but before he could savour the triumph, a psychic pulse ran through his mind, an alarm. He whistled sharply to his Umbreon as he ran towards the exit, the creature tagging beside him as they leapt into the sand and made a dash for the vehicle parked nearby.

Turning to look back, he saw Gonzap, his face pink with fury as their eyes connected, he flicked a salute to him as he ran beside his bike, the passenger seat contained another creature of similar shape and stature to the Umbreon. It was a light purple, its own eyes were dark and relaxed under the red gem that sparkled with energy, its great ears alert, its tail split at the end to form two, an Espeon. The creature stared unblinkingly at the figure when he leapt over to land on the seat over the burgundy body of the vehicle, its set of exhausts belching flames as he started it up, making the front piece and the passenger side hover around the wheel.

The red-clad groups of people were closer by but had to make a dive as the vehicle jumped backwards as he pushed against the accelerator before mowing down several figures as it turned and flew across the desert. Gonzap stopped, his body shaking with fury as his knuckles bleached, his red face opening into a deep-throated yell, "Seth!"


	2. Special Report

****

Chapter 2: Special Report

A figure rolled up near a copper-coloured building that shone brightly in the blazing heat of the sun, it was shaped like a distorted locomotive from the times when steam was used to power them. Its many funnels bent in different directions, the tables were just visible in the dusty window. Seth lifted himself off his vehicle before pulling his goggles up to rest them in his dirty blond hair; his face was rough, betraying a hard lifestyle. A white band was tattooed across his face, this marked him as a traveller of the Orre Region, his eyes were thin and a golden colour, holding determination in the shining depths of his irises. He whistled sharply to his Espeon and Umbreon, they leapt around to border him, their thin bodies twisting elegantly to keep in line with his footsteps.

He was passing a parked truck when he noticed something, in the back was a sack, and it was shifting about, as if something inside was in panic. He stepped closer and touched it but heard the door slam open abruptly. Panicking, he hid himself behind the truck's rear and gazed from behind, his Umbreon darkened its rings until they were almost invisible against its dark fur. A pair of shady people approached the truck, talking to themselves, one had fiery hair that stood on end, the other had dark hair that was held in two small buns on his head, they both wore shades and seemed to have salvaged whatever clothes they could to wear.

"That was some meal we had back there," the first one spoke.

"Yeah, I could've pigged out all day," came the second one's reply, both their voices were coarse yet the first's was reedier in comparison.

"Always best after a job well done…" continued the reedy voice; "maybe we could have some fun with her later!" They both laughed before getting into the truck and starting it up. The blast of heat from the anti-grav pads made the three travellers jump back, as they sailed across the sand. Seth felt sick, but it wasn't his problem, he'd seem worse before, he made his way to the door and entered the Outskirt Stand.

He made his way across to the stools and sat down, letting his Pokémon curl up around the base of his chair. He ordered a drink and some food and water for his partners, whilst they ate, he turned to watch a news report starting up, it had a picture of the smoking ruins of the building he'd destroyed earlier. How could they have found out so soon?

"We are live reporting at the recently discovered Team Snagem base which recently went under attack and was destroyed. It was only because of the explosion that authorities were able to find the Headquarters, by the time they got there, the area had been cleared." The report ended and Seth sat there, watching the others; they were all staring dumbly at the TV, eyes wide. Seth whistled sharply and snapped them out of their shocked state as he left, Espeon and Umbreon following loyally behind.

As he opened the door, a voice from behind him called out, "hey, wait up!" Seth froze and turned to see a boy of his age with shocking pink hair and brownish clothes step out to face him, someone recognised him, he waited for the sentence as he attempted to keep a blank face, "wanna battle?"

Seth looked at him with a sudden slight hint of confusion in his voice, "what?"

"Duh, battle! You're obviously a trainer, those Pokémon are fighters and I want you to battle me," he looked back at Seth as if he was an idiot, mock-pity plastered across his face.

Seth sighed in relief before quickly turning back on him, "Very well, by the way, name's Seth"

"Willy, I'm a Rider" the boy said simply, Seth's mouth twitched as he turned to step into a clearer area, getting into a ready stance. Willy followed him and moved into position, eyes wide and manic, "vrum, vroom, now I'm really hyped up, let's go!"

"Fine. Espeon, Umbreon, go!" The two brothers leapt out ready to fight, whilst Umbreon stood alert, Espeon sat calmly, their unblinking eyes the only thing that distinguished them as related.

"Go my Zigzagoon!" Willy threw down two Pokéballs, they shot open and in a pulse and crackle of energy, revealed two Pokémon, they were both small, with short legs and spiked fur that went across their bodies in layers.

The Espeon was the first to make its move, tossing its head back, it brought it across as the air around its gem rippled, sending darts of psychic energy at the Zigzagoon and knocking it back. The mental pain overwhelmed it and it collapsed in the dust, eyes wide and blank as a vacuum of energy drew it into its container. Umbreon moved next, it leapt forward, opening its jaws to reveal several sharp fangs that sank into the Zigzagoon, the Umbreon thrashed its head about to shake up the Zigzagoon before tossing it back, the second victim falling under pain, shock and blood loss. Willy withdrew his last Zigzagoon and put them on his belt.

"You're no ordinary trainer, I'm one of the best around and you thrashed me like an amateur," Seth barely held in his laughter at this point, it was obvious to anyone that he was a beginner, let alone amateur. Willy seemed to ignore him though, "I bet you'd find a few good challenges down at Phenac City, they have a Stadium y'know"

"A Stadium?" Seth turned to his Espeon and Umbreon grinning, "feel like showing some city-folk what it is to mess with us?" Both the partners gave a small throaty bark in reply; they had fought and were hungry for more.


	3. The Greatest Gift

****

Chapter 3: The Greatest Gift

Seth and his companions, Espeon and Umbreon rode across the desert, his goggles covered his eyes and blocked the spray of dust whilst a bubble of Psychic energy from his partner allowed them to keep their eyes wide. Umbreon in particular was hungry for another fight, his Espeon had always been the calmest, maybe it was the way they fought, Umbreon was always in the fray while Espeon hung back, it was the way things worked. After they'd taken down Willy, he'd recommended they go to the city of Phenac and have a go in the Stadium, Seth could hear the crowd cheering him now. He rolled up at the stone archway that led inside and jumped off, his Pokémon following him gracefully as he stepped through.

A familiar vehicle was parked, almost blocking the archway, its colour was a dark green and it reeked of oil and petrol, the truck that was parked by the Outskirt Stand. Seth stood watching as he saw the two shady figures drag a squirming bag from the top and start carrying it, holding it carefully as they hauled away their prize.

"Heh, our boss'l fix us up good with this catch Folly," sounded the coarse voice of the dark-haired one.

A whimpering noise then a yelling came from the writhing bag, soon, a muffled voice shouted, "h-help, kidnappers! Let me out!"

The dark one kicked at the bag to stop it from struggling, "that tape didn't keep her mouth shut!"

"Maybe we can find some place to fix _ourselves_ up with her before we get," voiced Folly, bending down to let the contents of the sack hear.

"Yeah maybe…" the first one replied, stopping suddenly as he saw Seth, who now had a dark fury in his eyes, "oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! That twerp's spotted us!"

They let go of the bag and dropped it to the floor, a whimpering noise escaping it, before turning on him; Folly approached him, eyes hidden under his tinted shades, "just blame this on your own bad luck!"

Espeon and Umbreon stood at Seth's heels, ready for a fight as Folly drew two Pokéballs and let them loose, energy blasting around them as a pair of Whismur were released, their small purple bodies framed by yellow-tipped ears as their cry made an echoing noise. The brother Pokémon growled in reply, Espeon moving first, unleashing a pulse of energy that started to confuse the Whismur, it collapsed under the strain but just held itself together as it staggered to its feet. Umbreon then threw itself forward and sank its teeth into another Whismur's ear, tugging at it viciously before it was finally thrown off by the thrashing Pokémon, landing perfectly as it skidded across the ground, panting under the heavy scent of blood. The Whismur retaliated, one throwing a pound at the Umbreon for hurting its partner while the injured one yelled out and caused an Uproar, the sound reverberating off the walls and the ground itself. Espeon took the most damage from the Uproar as the sound coursed through its great ears while Umbreon was thrown back, its hip aching under the blow as it lifted itself to face the duo. Espeon's eyes flared as a ring of bright energy surrounded it; Umbreon's body then pulsed with similar energy, as it stood ready. Leaping forwards, Umbreon threw a bite at the injured Whismur, blood spraying from its fresh wound as it fell. Espeon then leapt across and closed its own fang-like teeth around the Whismur; its weakened mind reeling from the pain as it collapsed. Both the Whismur vanished as energy started to draw them back into their Pokéballs as Folly held them out.

"Oh…shit!" Came the dark-haired one's exclamation, Folly stood dumbfounded before snapping back to reality, "wait, that face, you're a member of Team Sn-" He was stopped abruptly by a sudden cry.

A girl in a pink suit held a handbag over her shoulder as she shouted out, her finger pointing accusingly at the two figures "help! Robbers!" A boy in a white and blue shirt suddenly looked at them as they closed around.

"Hey, we're not robbers, we're _kidnappers_, get it?" Shouted the dark-haired, his voice adamant with the correction.

Folly turned on him and yelled, "there you go! Shooting off your mouth again! Let's get!" Folly ran and barged down Seth as the other followed behind. The two people who'd spotted them gathered around the sack as Seth lifted himself up, Espeon and Umbreon tended to him with their short snouts as he watched.

The girl screamed and jumped back in disgust as she looked back at the bag, "oh yuck, there's someone in there!"

The boy tugged at the knot, attempting to pry it open, "I, I can't get it loose," Seth stepped closer as he looked at the squirming sack.

"Step aside," he called gruffly as he pushed away the boy and drew a knife, he cut the knot and pulled the mouth of the sack open, leaving whoever was inside to get out. A girl lifted herself from it and stood before him, her pale skin and icy-blue eyes were framed by red hair, held in two pigtails by green hair-bands. She wore a blue denim jacket, frayed into pink material at the edges, over a purple tube-top, a white skirt hugged her hips under an equally white belt, black socks just visible under pink travelling boots, she smiled and spoke softly, "Hi, I'm Anca."


	4. None but Shadows

****

Chapter 4: None but Shadows

Seth stared blankly at the girl, of course with the way her two captives spoke, it was obvious she was a girl, but why did they want her? And why did she seem so calm? Shouldn't she be at least annoyed with being staffed in a sack? The other two crowded around Anca as she attempted to survey her surroundings, her own icy-blue eyes showing confusion, "w-where am I? Where did those two take me?" She now looked to the three of them for answers.

The girl spoke up first, clearing her voice before beginning, "welcome to Phenac City, the watery jewel of the desert," the way she spoke seemed more at home with a brochure than an answer to a recently captive girl.

"You were saved by this guy, he beat them like amateurs!" Came the boy's voice as he motioned with his hand towards Seth then to his Espeon and Umbreon, "him and his Pokémon of course"

Anca looked towards him, then her eyes trailed down to the brothers at his heels, "oh, aren't they cute!" She yelled before bending down to stroke them, Espeon growled and Umbreon snapped at her, both of them alert, their fur standing on end.

"Careful, they bite," Seth spoke as she withdrew her hand to avoid Umbreon's fangs, her startled eyes turning to him.

"Er, thanks for the warning," she replied before calming herself and looked back at him, "you didn't happen to see them use any…peculiar Pokémon?"

"If you don't count the fact that they were poorly trained, over-confident and generally weak…then no," he was waiting for them to move so he could get to this Stadium and try his luck.

"Hey, if you have any problems, why not go and see the Mayor?" The boy answered, seeming to think very highly of this Mayor.

"Yeah, I have shopping to do, the Mayor will hear you out though, I'm sure" the girl slid in, Anca turned to Seth as if ready to ask him a great favour.

"I hate to sound forward but I was wondering if you could…escort me for a while, I have a few people on my tail and you see strong enough"

"Fine, whatever, lets just go now," Seth started to walk away, hearing Anca following behind him.

The boy called to them from behind, "hey, the Mayor's house is up that stairway, on your left," he tilted his head in acknowledgement as he continued up the steps.

The girl hurried to speak to him as the Pokémon circled their master protectively, "thanks for helping me…"

"Seth," he answered as he carried on, "and don't worry about it, asking me to escort you has probably put you in even more danger…" Seth turned and walked towards the building, eyes scanning the doorway.

"What! Seth, what do you mean by-" She was cut off as Seth put his hand forward in a motion for her to step, a great figure stepped out of the entrance, a man of huge stature. His body covered in tight blue material, he wore torn pinkish material in what closely resembled a loincloth or even a skirt. His hair seemed to float as if on a non-existent breeze. He turned to them, Seth in particular; his voice was slow, calm and seemed to flow easily.

"Hello young trainer, I like what I see in your eyes, fufufufu, I have a feeling we shall meet again some day," he turned and left through a small exit beside the Mayor's house. Seth stared after him, the man must've been mad, yet there was something about _his_ eyes that troubled him, a certain menace.

"What was that about?" Came Anca's voice through the mist of his own thoughts, "…Seth?"

He snapped himself out of his trance and moved to the door, Anca standing still as she observed him, her eyes showing a vague hint of concern, Seth made her jump as he spoke to her abruptly, "you coming or what?" Anca sighed before running up to join him as they stepped through.

A man spotted them and hauled himself from his chair before walking around his desk to stand in front of them, he was a portly man, dressed in great attire, his balding head held to grey buns of hair, making his appearance almost comical, "hello? And what may I do for you two?"

Before I could speak, Anca came forwards; I decided to leave her do the talking as I looked around, "Mr Mayor…"

"Please, call me Es Cade," interrupted the Mayor as I watched the silent TV.

"Mayor Es Cade, I…I saw it," the TV was now showing pictures of the Snagem Base.

"Oh, a what did you see?" The Mayor enquired, his hands held behind his back as he leaned forward slightly.

"I saw a Pokémon that gave off a black aura, they are really powerful and attack people," Seth turned at this notion, Pokémon were dangerous, yet a Pokémon that freely attacked humans was a very dark notion.

"My, that does sound horrible, if it will help, I shall order an investigation," the Mayor smiled as he said this, speaking again before turning to go to his phone, "we can't have them harming a lady as pretty as yourself"


End file.
